To Sleepover, perchance to dream
by NoDrogs
Summary: It's Ash's worst nightmare... a sleepover with Kamikaze Kate. Can this misfiled girl survive? Characters: Ash, Kate, Emily, Missy


**"To Sleepover, Perchance to Dream"**  
by NoDrogs

_Story inspired by the 'Misfile' web comic by Chris Hazelton, artwork found on the website, information from YouTube videos, and other sources. Special thanks to my beta-reader Love Robin._

* * *

Ash refused to believe she had feminine intuition.

She didn't know whether feminine intuition existed or not, but if it did, she did not want to believe she had it. She had been born a boy, grown up a boy, and just because her body -thanks to a misfiling error on the part of a stoner angel- was now that of an admittedly attractive teenage girl, she was still a boy inside. Well, mentally at any rate, being able to clearly recall her entire life as a boy despite evidence to the contrary due to a self-adjusting reality. The fact she could feel ice cold shivers running up and down her back was pure coincidence.

Had to be.

However, when she stepped out of the school she saw exactly who she was expecting. "Hello, Kate."

Kamikaze Kate, the area's premiere street racer, smiled at Ash. "Hey, little sister," the woman smiled, her long blonde hair blowing in the wind. "I need to ask you for a favor."

Ash gulped. The last time Kate had 'asked' for a favor, it had roped the former boy into being the Maid of Honor at the woman's wedding. Granted, it could have gone far worse then it actually did, but it still did not really leave Ash in a state where she eagerly looked forward to doing her another favor. On the other hand, Kate still gave Ash the willies. "What is it?"

"Well, first, is your dad in town?"

"Nope," said Ash, gratefully. "He's out attending a convention for the next three days." It was bad enough her dad was a gynecologist. It was worse that he was the doctor for Ash's two best friends. Having Kate need to see him for an emergency would have required the creation of an entirely new word. 'Worstest', perhaps. Fortunately, her dad had left for a professional conference, taking along the angel Vashiel and his brother Rumisiel, the former posing as his assistant. Furthermore, with the latter out of town, for once Ash had been looking forward to having the house completely to herself.

The hope his father's absence would derail Kate came crashing down as she smiled. "Perfect! Harry and I are having a little spat."

~Oh god...,~ Ash thought. ~She wants me to help hide the body.~

"Anyway...," Kate continued, not noticing the look of shock and dread on the younger woman's face, "we both need some time to cool down, and I'd rather not spend the night in a hotel room. I was wondering if I could come over to your house and spend the night."

"Spend the night?" Ash repeated, wanting to make sure she had heard correctly.

"Great, thanks!" said Kate. She turned, heading back to her Jaguar XKR. "I've got to go grab some stuff, so I'll see you around six. We'll go out and do dinner."

"Wait... I didn't agree...," Ash spluttered, watching helplessly as the beauty drove off.

"What's wrong?" asked Emily, stepping out one of Tempest High School's side doors.

"Emily! You've got to help me!" Ash cried, turning and grabbing her friend's hand. "It's Kate!"

"What's wrong? Does she want to race you again?" asked Emily, concerned.

"Worse, she wants to spend the night at my house!"

There was a moment of silence as Emily assimilated the information. She was another victim of Rumisiel's angelic clerical errors. Although she at least had born a girl, two pages had been misplaced from her heavenly file, each representing a year of her life. Overnight she had gone from being a senior about to graduate with an acceptance to Harvard, to a lowly sophomore. So being the only two aside from the crazy angel to know the truth about each other, they had become quite close; sharing secrets and discussing each other's innermost desires and deepest fears.

Ash had come to see Emily as a source of encouragement and wisdom -Ha! Beyond her years!- and waited for her friend to say something to make the situation better.

"Wow," Emily breathed, wide-eyed. "You're FUBARed."

Ash groaned.

"Why does she want to spend the night?" asked Emily.

"She and Harry are apparently having a lover's quarrel and she needs her space. She didn't go into details, just asked and then assumed I'd agreed to it."

"Can't you just tell her that you can't make it or something?"

"No, I already told her my dad was out of town. Now she's planning to come over at six."

"I'd offer to let you stay at my house, but she might track you down there."

"Wait, that's it! What if you spend the night at my house too?"

"Me?" Emily jerked back. "I mean... if you want me to, but what good would that do? Your house is plenty big enough that Kate would probably still want to spend the night, even if I was there."

"Yeah, but this way at least it won't be me alone with Kate."

"You DO realize what you're suggesting is a slumber party, right?"

Ash groaned, but even that pinnacle of teenage girl behavior was preferable to thought of having to deal with Kamikaze Kate alone. "I know."

"A slumber party? Great!"

Ash and Emily turned to spot Missi. Two years younger than them, Missi had briefly been Ash's girlfriend and, grown quite used to the idea of girl-on-girl -especially with Ash-, was now running a low-level campaign to regain that role.

"Who said you were invited?" demanded Emily.

"You can't have a slumber party with just two people, silly," the perky Chinese American said as if it were a fundamental truth of the universe. "Who else is going to be there?"

Ash sighed. She was in for it now. Missi had enough enthusiasm and drive for a dozen people. "Kate."

"'Arry's Wife?" she asked, deliberately leaving off the H in imitation of Harry's own Welsh accent.

"Yeah, apparently she and he need some space," nodded the misfiled boy.

"So, what time should I be there?"

Ash and Emily exchanged glances, then Ash gave into the inevitable. "Six o'clock. I guess we'll get pizza or something."

"Great! See you then!" Missi jogged off, her 'tramp tag' tattoo on her back playing peek-a-boo with the rear beltline of her jeans and whaletailed thong.

Ash stared. Before becoming a girl, he had always considered himself a boobs man, but now she was coming to realize how much there was to appreciate about a great ass.

"You can't just leave it at pizza," said Emily, tugging on an arm with both of hers. "Come on, I brought my car."

"Huh? Where are we going?"

"We need to get some supplies."

* * *

Ash watched as Emily browsed through the rack of DVDs. "Can't we just watch one of the movies I already got?"

"Nope," said Emily without pausing in her search. "Slumber party tradition: You have to have at least one B-Grade movie to watch, just so we can complain and make jokes about the cheesy dialogue."

Ash groaned.

"Hey, it's either a B-Movie or a steamy romance so we can all giggle about how hot the guys look."

"B-Movie. Definitely B-Movie."

Emily dropped Ash off in front of the house at about four PM. "I'm going to go home to grab my sleeping bag and some other stuff," Emily said. "Are you going to be ok here?"

"Yeah, just need to make sure Rumisiel didn't leave anything embarrassing out."

"Ok, I'll be back about five thirty."

Sure enough, at five thirty, the former boy opened the door to find Emily waiting there, holding a couple of bags. "What is all that?"

"Ice cream," she answered, allowing Ash take the bags from her. Emily could have easily carried the bags into the kitchen, but Ash's still predominantly male mentality insisted on doing any heavy lifting or carrying which needed to be done, even though they were both physically girls now.

"Four cartons?" asked Ash, peeking into the bags.

"Do you think we'll need more?"

"I'm sure it'll be plenty! What is it with girls and ice cream, anyway?"

"Hey, you like ice cream."

"Yeah, but its like all women have been culturally programmed: Something upsets you, go for the ice cream."

"Kate's having a tiff with her husband. Would you rather she drowned her sorrows in Double Chocolate Delight or by death-racing you down the mountain?"

"Maybe we should get some more ice cream."

* * *

They were still busy rearranging the furniture in the Den when the doorbell rang. Emily had insisted on moving everything back so there would be room in front of the TV and Entertainment Center to lay out sleeping bags. Ash checked the clock. "It's only five forty-five, who could that be?"

"Hi!" said Missi, as Ash opened the door. She glared at seeing Emily.

The two were rivals for Ash's affections. Emily would have hotly denied any desire to be Ash's girlfriend, at least while Ash was a woman, but that did not mean she wanted Missi to step into the role either. Also, there were times when Emily was worried that denial was not just a river in Egypt; she had awoken from more than a couple of lesbian dreams, including a really disturbing but highly erotic one where she had been a boy having sex with a female Ash. The dreams had stuck with her more than she wanted to admit even to herself.

"Knock it off, you two," said Ash, sensing the sudden tension in the air. "Come on, I know you two can get along when you try."

"Ok," said Missi, ever eager to remain on the redhead's good side. She immediately changed mental gears. "So, where can I go change into my nightie?"

"WHOAH!" said Ash, waving her hands in a 'Stop Immediately' gesture. "It's not even six PM! What's this talk about changed and nighties?"

"Don't you want to see me in it?" Missi asked provocatively, moving to rub against Ash, no shame to her game.

The misfiled boy found herself flushing bright red. "We've... we have to wait for Kate."

"Come on," Emily interceded. "You can help me put out the bowls of potato chips."

"Kay!" said Missi, following the other into the kitchen.

"I swear, next time I'm just going to toss a shiny quarter in front of her," Ash grumbled, slumping back.

* * *

It was 6:07, and Ash was in a nervous sweat. By this time, she just wanted to get this over with. Kate was running several minutes late, and she was torn between hoping the older woman had changed her mind and dreading whatever reason she might have for delaying.

"Ash, are you ok?" Emily asked, entering the kitchen.

"I've got Kamikaze Kate coming over to spend the night!" snapped Ash. "Of course I'm not all right!"

Emily glanced back, seeing Missi busy watching the Speed channel. "Look, you don't have to be so scared of her." said Emily. "I mean, she doesn't have her dead sister hanging around any more... ."

A statement which even a few months ago would have seemed strange, but with having a couple of angels living with her and having met the niece of Lucifer, the subject of a dead sister's malevolent spirit was almost breakfast conversation. Still...

"She... is... scary!" Ash declared, deliberately spacing the words out. "Facing her down before our race was  
the most terrifying thing I ever had to do, and now how am I supposed to react around her? Does she expect me to start calling her sempai or something?"

"Look, calm down," Emily smoothed. "Look... Kate doesn't have a lot of female friends. From some comments Harry has dropped, it may be mainly us... which is kind of sad when you think about it."

"Not helping!"

"Hey, it's just for one night. How bad can one night be?"

"Are you DELIBERATELY trying to jinx this?"

The doorbell rang. "Oh god... oh god... I'm hyperventilating," Ash moaned.

"You can do this! Be brave! Be a man!"

"Right. Be a man," said Ash. She walked to the front door, muttering under her breath. "Be a man. Be a man. Be a man."

She swung open the door to find herself staring at Kate's chest. The woman was slightly taller than Ash, and Ash was currently barefoot. Kate, in contrast, was wearing a pair of spiked high heels, an item Ash had never seen her wear before.

"Hi, Ash, sorry I'm a little late," said Kate. She glanced into the house, spotting Emily and Missi. "What are you two doing here?"

"We're going to have a sleep over!" said Missi, eagerly.

"Sounds like fun!" said Kate. "I can't remember the last time I went to a sleep over... ." Kate smiled, but a hint of sadness crept into her face.

Ash realized Kate must be remembering her dead sister. "So, um, let's go order some pizza," said Ash, hastily.

"I want cheese and pineapple!" called Missi.

"Plain cheese for me," added Emily.

"I usually get the triple meat," said Ash. "What would you like, Kate?"

"I'll try the triple meat, too. But I'll pay... I insist."

"So, do we change now or after the pizza gets here?" asked Missi.

"Uh... let's wait till after the pizza guy gets here at least."

"Ok," said Missi. "Let's play some video games!"

"Sure," Ash nodded. Video games sounded innocuous enough. "I'll go fix drinks. Kate, do you want soda?"

"Whiskey, if you have any," said Kate.

"Um... yeah, sure," said Ash.

"Ooh! I'll have some too!" said Missi, waving a hand excitedly in the air.

"NO," said Ash, firmly. "I've seen you get drunk before. The rest of us will be drinking soft drinks."

"Fine, cola," said Missi. She went back to plugging in the game console.

"Right... Sprite for you, right Emily?"

"Here, I'll help you get the drinks."

Ash had to go to her father's liqueur cabinet to get out a bottle of whiskey for Kate. By the time she and Emily had finished fixing the drinks, they could hear the sounds of the other two playing one of Ash's collection of race games.

"Here we go...," said Ash, coming back into the den. She glanced at the monitor. "Wait, did you load Rumisiel's saved game? STOP!"

It was too late. Missi was at the last turn, virtual inches ahead of Kate's simulated car. Now, the finish line was clearly displayed... along with the throng of cheering fans. The fans were all female and all topless, computer animated breasts jiggling in the wind.

Ash groaned.

"Oh, relax," said Kate, setting the controller down. "It's not like its anything we haven't all seen before." She reached out, taking the glass of whiskey from Ash's hand. "Ready for a rematch, Missi?"

"Let's try another game," said Ash, hastily going over and switching cartridges. "This one has better game physics."

"I don't know," said Missi, naughty expression on her face. "I'm sure you'd have enjoyed the jiggle physics of that last game."

After playing a couple of rounds of four player racing, it became clear the races tended to keep repeating the same patterns. For most of each course, it was a grudge match between Ash and Kate, both fighting for the lead. Missi and Emily had their own fight for third place, trailing close behind the two lead cars. Near the end of the race, however, the bumps and nudges between Ash and Kate would have caused the game to downgrade their cars' performances enough that Emily or Missi could sometimes slip by, taking the win.

"You're pretty good at this," said Emily. "Are you sure you don't play video games?"

"Well, it's easier to control your vehicle when you don't have to contend with centrifugals shoving you about," Kate said, shrugging. She was wearing a low cut top which made it clear she was the best endowed of the four. "Plus, I have at least twice the racing experience of all of you combined."

The score was two wins for Kate and one for everyone else, even though Missi kept insisting her first win should count, when the doorbell rang again.

Kate got up, walking easily in her high heels to the front door. Ash had to fight to keep from staring too obviously as Kate paid the pizza delivery man. Despite growing relatively used to her female body, her mind was still very much male, which was confusing the hell out of her as to how to actually react around all her attractive friends. Missi, however, picked up on Ash's interest and was more than willing to resume a relationship, Ash having treated her better than any guy she had ever met.

As soon as Kate had shut the door, the perky dark-haired girl popped to her feet. "Time to change!"

"But...," Ash started, tying to think of some further protest.

"So, where should I change?" asked Missi. "Right here?"

"NO!" said Ash, sure that the spunky younger girl would do so if for no other reason that to continue getting the rises she knew she could get from the former boy. In fact, had she know Ash was indeed a former boy, she would have had a firmer grasp on how to reseal their deal. "I'll go change in my bedroom. You all can take turns changing in the bathroom."

In her bedroom, Ash changed as quickly as she could. She was nervous, enough so that her normal manual dexterity deserted her, causing her to have to try three times just to unhook her bra. The only clean sleep-shirt she had left was a short one for hot summer weather which left most of her midriff exposed. At least she had a clean pair of the boxer-short pajama bottoms she favored, so she did not have to rejoin the others feeling completely dressed like a girl.

She climbed downstairs and flushed, staring. Kate was lounging on the couch, dressed in a pale blue slip which clung to every curve of her body, the soft material contrasting with the mental image of hardness Ash normally equated with the older blonde woman. Missi was dressed in a pink babydoll nightie which obviously had built-in underwire support; her small A-cup breasts pressed up until it looked like her nipples were about to overflow the half-cup top. The nightie was gauzy pink material from just below Missi's bust to the top of her thighs, with the pink and white lace thong underneath clearly visible.

~Well, at least Emily will be dressed normally,~ Ash tried to console herself. That's when Emily stepped out of the bathroom. She was wearing a pair of pink panties and a pink top which was even shorter than Ash's.

Ash grabbed Emily and dragged her into the kitchen, away from earshot of the others.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" asked Emily, confused.

"Wearing... that!" Ash gestured at the other girl's outfit.

Emily glanced down, then blushed. "Oh! Ash, I'm sorry. I didn't think. It's just... well, girls normally dress up a bit for sleep overs."

Ash groaned.

"Here, I can change and drive home to get something else to wear," offered Emily.

"No... that's fine," said Ash. "I'd rather you didn't leave me along with Kate and Missi."

"Hey, what are you two doing in here?" asked Missi, poking her head into the kitchen, her radar sensitive to her rival having too much time alone with Ash.

"Just... talking," the redhead dissembled. "Come on, it's movie time."

* * *

Ash sat in the middle of the couch, trying to watch the climax of the movie. The remnants of the two pizzas [one cheese with pinneapple on half, the other other Triple Meat] had been shoved to the side. She was uncomfortably aware of the fact she had Emily to her left and Missi on her right, both girls so close that she could feel them brushing against her.

A Godzilla-like monster roared on the scream. Missi gave a squeak of surprise, grabbing Ash's arm, pressing close against her. "Ash, protect me!"

Emily rolled eyes, snorting. "Oh, come on... the only thing scary about that monster is how obviously fake it is. They didn't even try to hide the zipper."

Missi stuck her tongue out at Emily, still pressing up against Ash. In her mind it was Missi:1, Emily: 0.

Just then, Kate walked back in from the kitchen, carrying a cocktail glass and a saucer of lime wedges in one hand, and a blender full of crushed ice and liquid in the other hand.

"What's that?" asked Ash, grateful for a diversion.

"It's the other way I got my nickname," said Kate, pouring some of the clear liquid into a glass and then adding a lime wedge to the glass. "Voilà, a Kamikaze."

"Here, let me try," said Missi, reaching out and grabbing for the blender, then pouring some into her own glass.

"Wait, is that alcoholic?" asked Ash, as Missi took a gulp.

"Relax... it's Friday night. One drink won't hurt her," said Kate. "It's just Triple Sec, Vodka, and lime juice mixed together."

"I want to try it too," said Emily, grabbing the pitcher, not to be outdone. If Missi was going to drink, so was she.

Ash stared in shock. Emily was normally the level headed one, the one she could rely on no matter how crazy things got, and here she was, adding to it all.

A little while later, the blender had been emptied, refilled, and emptied again. Kate had drunk more than half the Kamikazes, yet was only a slight bit tipsy. Emily and Missi had split the rest, and it was affecting them a bit more noticeably. Both were leaning against Ash for balance, their speech somewhat slurred.

"So... Kate...," said Missi. "What caused the argument with 'arry. Harry."

"Oh, she doesn't want to talk about that," said the former boy, quickly. Actually, it was Ash who did not want to risk talking about it.

"It'sh a sleepover," said Missi. "What else do girls do at sleepovers 'sides talk 'bout boy problems?"

Ash franticly tried to remember everything she could about sleepovers, gathered from a lifetime of movies and television watching. Inspiration struck. "A makeover!" Ash heard herself say before she could stop herself.

"Yeah!" cheered Missi. "I brought my make-up kit, and I saw all those clothes in your closet I've never seen you wear."

Missi grabbed Ash by the arm, dragging her upstairs while wobbling slightly.

Kate, bemused, and Emily, concerned, followed along.

Ash stared, horrified, as Missi threw open Ash's closet and made a beeline for the frilly undies and outfits her mom had sent.

"Why, Ash, I never would have expected you to own anything like that," said Kate, smiling.

"My mom keeps sending me this stuff," said Ash. "I never wear it."

"You should," Kate said, looking at Ash appraisingly. "You've got a great body, it's a shame not to show it off."

"Yes!" cheered Missi, backing out of the closet, arms full of items Ash had vowed never to wear. "Show it off!"

"I don't think this is a good idea," said Emily, carefully, trying to rally herself to her friend's aid though the alcoholic haze.

"No, it's fine," said Ash, giving into the inevitable. "Let's get this over with."

Emily watched in a sort of horrified shock, cushioned by the alcohol, as Missi held up different outfits in front of Ash then tossed them aside. "Aha!"

The two misfiled girls both winced in shock as Missi emerged from the closet, waving a hanger in the air. Dangling from which was a light pink dress with spaghetti straps and matching pink pleated skirt. "Go on, try this on!" said Missi.

Reluctantly, Ash took the outfit and went into the bathroom. It was a bit snug, and she suspected her mom had bought it for her in the summer before the Misfile... a summer boy-in-the-head Ash had no memory of. The dress, with built in bra support, clung tight to her body. The skirt was made of some surprisingly light weight material, swirling about when she turned or took a step. She stepped out of the bathroom.

"Wow," said Emily. "You actually CAN look girly."

Ash groaned, flipping her middle finger at Emily.

Missi knelt, grabbing the hem of the skirt. Before Ash could realize what the raven-haired girl was planning, she had flung the skirt up, revealing Ash's long legs.

"Stop that!" Ash hastily brushed the skirt back down.

"Hmmm..." said Kate. "You have very nice legs, it's a shame you don't have any high heel shoes."

"I've got a pair of high heels!" said Ash. She had only worn them one time when modeling for her mother, but she did have them.

"You call those high heels?" snorted Kate. She went downstairs and came back, carrying her four-inch stilettos. "THESE are high heels. Here, try them on."

"Are you serious?" Ash said.

"Deadly."

"That's what I was afraid of."

The former girl stared down, holding onto Emily's shoulder for balance. ~I can't believe I'm doing this, I can't believe I'm doing this~

"Ok, I can see what you're doing wrong," said Kate. She reached out, her hands going under Ash's arms, and pushed upwards, as if trying to lift the girl up. "First, you need to have your posture right. Stand up straight, with your chest out a bit." Ash obeyed, trying to ignore the way the woman's hands were so close to her breasts. Kate reached down, pressing down lightly on Ash's abs. "Now, take a deep breath in, and keep those abs pulled in when you exhale." Somewhat to Ash's surprise, she did find it easier to balance this way. She cautiously let go of Emily. "Ok...," said Kate, stepping backwards. "Take a step toward me."

She tried to obey, stumbling and falling forward as the heel of one shoe caught on the carpet. Kate caught her before she could fall on the floor, and Ash blushed furiously at finding her face pressed up against Kate's breasts.

"Here..." said Kate, helping her to get back upright. "You're trying to walk like you were still wearing tennis shoes. Start by standing upright, like I showed you. Place your weight on the balls of your feet, as if you want to take steps without using your heels... Good. Now, sway your hips to the left while relaxing your right leg, moving your right knee forward and lifting just the heel of your right shoe off the ground, then lift the toe up.

"Now, point your right foot in toward the left, and move it is sort of an S shape as you bring it forward... set it down right in front of your left foot, pointing to the right. Like this." Kate turned so her right side was to Ash and stood up on the balls of her feet, as if she was wearing invisible high heels. She lifted her right leg slowly, positioning her foot, then gracefully seemed to slide forward as she shifted her weight to the right leg. She then turned and took two slow steps forward. "Do you see? I know it sounds like a lot to remember, but once you get a rhythm going, your body will do all the work."

This was the first time Ash had trouble keeping her eyes DOWN where they were supposed to be, when her gaze kept instinctively trying to go up to Kate's swaying hips and bottom. ~She's married! How can I be turned on by her and scared at the same time?~

"I think so...," said Ash. With Kate's guidance, she soon found herself able to manage to walk in the stiletto heels without feeling like she was about to fall flat on the ground. After only a couple of minutes of this, however, her calves and her feet started to ache.

"I think that's enough." said Ash, flopping down on her bed and pulling at the heels.

"Awww...," said Missi. "Those stilettos were doing for your legs what my push up bra did for my chest."

"Yeah, and that's pretty much the only reason to wear them," said Kate. "I never wear heals that high unless I'm really trying to impress someone with how I look. They aren't made for walking."

"Where'd you learn about how to walk in them?" asked Ash, trying to change the subject. If she understood Kate's comment correctly, Kate had dressed up special to come over to Ash's home.

"My mom wanted my sister and me to be beauty queens," said Kate. "I got my first pair of high heels the same year I got my first Barbie doll. And you know her feet are only made for high heels!"

"I should probably get out of this dress, too," said Ash.

"Got it!" Missi plunged back into the closet and came out with a jewel-green pair of satin boy shorts and tank top. "You can wear this to sleep in."

Ash blushed. The items had been another gift from her mom, but she preferred the baggy shorts and shirt she had on earlier.

"We'll head back to the den so you can change," said Kate, bending down to pick up her shoes. Her long, blonde hair brushed against Ash's legs as she took the shoes. "Don't keep us waiting."

When the former boy came back to the den, Kate was sitting on the couch while the girls had brought a table over to the couch. On the couch was a plastic box that Missi had brought over. Ash had assumed it was a tool kit, but now opened Ash could see it was a make-up kit.

"Um, do we really need to do this?" asked Ash.

"Yeah, it's part of your make over!" said Missi. "Here, set next to Kate."

Ash sighed and obeyed. "Relax," Kate said, reaching and putting one arm around Ash's back so she could place her hands on Ash's shoulders. "All you have to do is hold still."

Kate kept her hands on Ash's shoulder, keeping her from trying to bolt. The others ...~Et tu, Emily?~ Ash thought, which about all she retained from an English Literature class... both worked with a variety of brushes and other implements, making up Ash's face.

Missi straddled Ash's body, kneeling with her legs outside of Ash's legs. She held what looked like a thick pencil. "Press your lips together," Missi said, using the tip of the pencil to trace the outer line of her lips. She then grabbed a tube of dark red lipstick, highlighting the lips. Just when she thought Missi was  
done, the younger girl pressed up against Ash, kissing her.

"Wha... what was that for?" she stammered, flushing almost as red as the lipstick.

Missi winked. "Why, to get the excess off, of course." Sure enough, her lips were nearly as coated as Ash's own.

"You could have used a tissue!" said Emily, irritated. "Here, move aside. I'm going to put on eyeliner and some highlights for the eyes."

While Emily was doing that, Missi got out a pair of gold dangling earrings and slipped them into the holes in Ash's lobes. "Hmm, do you have any other pierced areas?" Missi asked.

"No!" Ash said, averting her eyes from Missi's chest. According to her dad, Missi had pierced nipples. It was information Ash had found herself fantasizing about, just as she'd fantasized about her dad's description of Emily's vagina.

"Too bad," said Missi, with a giggle.

"There," Emily stepped back. "Ok, go look at yourself in the mirror."

Ash stared in shock at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. With all the work the two girls had done, she expected to look like a clown. However, the make up served only to highlight her eyes, making them look more open and brought out the green of her eyes. The lipstick drew attention to her lip. It was not quite as professional as the makeup job she had worn for her one modeling job, but it was also more understated; the type of makeup a woman might wear for a romantic dinner.

"Ash, hurry up in there!"

Ash stepped out from the bathroom, to see what new horror awaited.

Kate was still sitting on the couch. Missi was kneeling in front of her, with one of the woman's feet resting on her lap. Missi had her head bent submissively forward. Ash stared in shock, brain trying to process the image.

Missi looked up. "Hey, I'll do your toes as soon as I'm done with Kate's."

"Ash and I can do each other's toe nails," said Emily. She grabbed Ash by the hand. "Come on."

"Wha... what's going on?" asked Ash.

"We're giving each other pedicures," explained Emily. "Here, sit down on the floor. I'll put one foot in your lap, and you put one foot in my lap."

She sat down in front of Ash and pulled out two small bottles of nail polish, handing one to Ash.

"Um... what am I supposed to do with this?" asked Ash, holding the bottle.

"Just paint my toenails with it," said Emily. "There's a brush attached to the lid... you don't have to do anything fancy. Just think of it as fine detailing your car, except, you know, toes!"

"Ok," said Ash. "H-hey, what's that?"

"It's an Emory board," said Emily. She ran the tongue depressor like object against Ash's toe nails. "Honestly, what do you use? Just nail cutters?"

"No, wire cutters," said Ash. "Hey, they work fine and they're a lot cheaper."

"Well, filing gives nails a better shape, and no sharp edges to snag your hose," said Emily.

Ash's education into nail care proceeded whether she wanted it to or not. By the time Emily was done, Ash would almost have preferred being back in stilettos than walking with foam wedges between her toes,  
waiting for the polish on her toe and finger nails to dry.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Missi.

"Ice cream," growled Ash. By this time, eating ice cream seemed like the least girly activity available, although she was beginning to understand why it was a comfort food.

The promise of a frozen sugar and chocolate infused treat did the trick. By the time they all had finished eating, it was late enough Ash could suggest going to sleep.

"Since Missi and I brought sleeping bags, Kate can have the couch," Emily suggested.

"Where's Ash going to sleep?" Missi asked.

"In my room! Doy."

"You can't do that!" said Missi. "It's not a sleepover unless everyone sleeps in the same room!"

"Ok... I'll go get my sleeping bag," Ash said, feeling like a complete wimp for giving in so easily all the time.

"Here, I'll help you with that and wiping off your make up," offered Emily.

"Thanks."

Emily waited until they were in the bathroom by Ash's bedroom, using a hand towel and water to clean Ash's face. "I know this evening has been hard on you," said Emily.

"It's ok," said Ash. "Well... not really, but it's still better than spending the night alone with Kate would have been."

"She's really kind of nice," said Emily. "...in a scary sort of way. But big sisters are supposed to be scary."

Ash shrugged.

"Come on, let's go to bed," said Emily.

* * *

Ash opened her eyes. She was still in her sleeping bag, in the middle of the den, next to Emily and Missi. Missi was actually snoring, lightly. Ash sniffed. The smell of coffee had woken her up. Both girls were still asleep, so that left...

"Good morning," said Kate, walking in. She was still in her pale blue slip, the shimmery material accenting her light slate eyes and long blonde hair. "I'm cooking eggs... how do you like yours?"

"Scrambled, please," said Ash. She glanced down at her friends.

Emily opened her eyes and groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"Headache...," the girl answered in response to the question. "Not so loud... please."

"Hah!" said Missi, who has woken at the same time. "Should have done what I did and alternated with water, AND I took some aspirin before going to sleep."

"It's just a hang over, you'll be fine," said Kate. She fixed a glass of water for Emily, handing it over with two small white pills.

The four ate around the table. "Wow...," said Ash. "I never thought you cooked."

Kate laughed. "I don't often. For anything more complicated than eggs, I need to use a cookbook. Harry is the one who actually likes cooking."

"So, um, about you and Harry...," asked Ash, not sure where she was going with the question.

"I called him before you woke up," said Kate. "I'm heading home after we eat."

"Oh, good," said Ash. "Everything resolved?"

"Yup. You were a big help, little sister. Last night was just what I needed."

* * *

Missi and Emily changed and left after breakfast, promising to meet up with Ash later. Ash watched as Kate put her old clothes in her car.

"So, what did you and Harry argue over, anyway?" asked Ash.

Kate smiled and reached out, ruffling Ash's hair. "Harry wanted to discussing having a kid, and I didn't think I was ready for that yet. Now I do."

"You do?"

"Yup," said Kate. She bent down and kissed Ash on the forehead. "I hope I have a daughter who's just like you." Kate climbed into her car, stilettos in the passenger seat. "Have a good day, Ash!"

Ash stared in shock as Kate drove away. A daughter just like... me?


End file.
